Problem: A ball travels on a parabolic path in which the height (in feet) is given by the expression $-16t^2+64t+31$, where $t$ is the time after launch. What is the maximum height of the ball, in feet?
Solution: To find the maximum height of the ball is to maximize the expression $-16t^2+64t+31$. We will do this by completing the square. Factoring a $-16$ from the first two terms, we have  \[-16t^2+64t+31=-16(t^2-4t)+31.\]To complete the square, we add and subtract $(-4/2)^2=4$ inside the parenthesis to get \begin{align*}
-16(t^2-4t)+31&=-16(t^2-4t+4-4)+31\\
&=-16([t-2]^2-4)+31\\
&=-16(t-2)^2+95.
\end{align*}Since $-16(t-2)^2$ is always non-positive, the maximum value of the expression is achieved when $-16(t-2)^2=0$, so the maximum value is $0+95=\boxed{95}$ feet.